iJust Want You
by Elsa Snow Queen of Arendelle
Summary: Breath, Puckett. I thought. Just breathe. It's only your best friend you're dealing with. "Yeah, that's the problem." I muttered to myself.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is meant to replace my old story Treacherous, which I had a difficult time continuing. I hope this will be better, since I have a good feeling about it!**

**…**

Okay, I'm just gonna point out the basics. I'm in love with my best friend. Like, straight up in love. And it's fucking killing me. Sometimes, I can't stand being near her. Even just looking at her is enough for those damned butterflies to start a riot in my stomach. It's just…she's so pretty and nice and she means the world to me. More than ham. Yeah, I said it. I mean it, too. Everything about Carly seems like something out of a fairytale to me. Her hair, her voice, her eyes. God, those eyes. Combined with her smile, psh. I stood no chance. It's always the smile and the eyes, ain't it? Cliché, but true. And it drives me nuts. There are so many others out there, but the one I fall in love with is Carly. Bittersweet torment. I knew for a fact that Carly only swung one way, and that was for guys. I just happened to swing the opposite.

**…**

"Sammy!" I heard the voice before I felt the arms snake around my waist. Carly pulled me in for a hug, my back pressing into her front. I could smell her strawberry scented perfume and it swirled around me, fogging up my brain. I bit my tongue to keep the world from spinning. My stomach flared up in a fit.

"Hey, Carls." I managed to say in a normal voice. I was expecting something more along the lines of a strangled murmur. But my face did flush with heat.

"How was Florida?" she asked, not letting go. "I missed you."

"It was okay, and I missed you too." I said. "Carls, do you, um, mind?"

She let go, but turned me around to study me.

"What?" I asked, feeling my blush darken and spread.

"You okay?" You look really flushed." She put her hand to my seemingly feverish forehead and her eyebrow raised in question. "You're not hot, just a bit warm. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I didn't pick up a disease or anything." Great. Now I was babbling like a fool.

Carly shrugged and mercifully changed the subject, but smiled at me. I could feel my insides twist. "What did you do in Florida? Did you see any cute guys there?"

Oh, did I forget to mention that Carly still didn't know I was a full-blown lesbian? "O-oh, yeah. Plenty of 'em." Though it sounded like a lie seeping through my teeth, it wasn't completely. I did see a few decent looking guys at the pool I visited everyday.

"Did any of them ask you out?"

Urgh. I couldn't do this. Not now. "Look, Carls, I'll see you later." I said hurriedly before making my escape just as the bell rang.

**…**

It wasn't until lunch that I see Carly again. She was staring off into space at this boy the next table over when I approached. I happened to know the boy that was causing her googly eyes. His name was Derrick. He was only a year older than her and they shared at least three classes.

"Hey, Cupcake." I said as I sat down.

"Hey…" she murmured, not turning in my direction. She sighed dreamily.

"You still into Derrick?" I teased, smiling when a shade of crimson made its way across her cheeks.

She looked down, her hair draping in from of her face like a curtain. "He's just really cute, that's all."

I nodded in mock understanding as I took a bite of my pizza the cafeteria was serving. It was one of the few decent lunches they had.

"Sam?" Carly said.

"Uh-huh?" I said through my food.

"You know Derrick. Could you…maybe…talk to him for me?"

I nearly choked on the cheese and coughed heavily. Carly patted me on the back and I groaned.

"Are you crazy?" I said when my coughing fit was over.

"Why do you say that?" Carly asked.

I couldn't tell her that if she was taken it would be harder for me to get what slim chance I had. So, I simply said, "I'm not doing your dirty work."

"It's not dirty!" she laughed. "It's not even work! It's just talking to him for me."

"It's still no." I said.

Carly rolled her eyes. She stood up and grabbed her backpack. "Don't forget about our sleepover tonight."

Shit. I did forget. "Oh, yeah. I'll be there." _Hopefully._

"Great. See you later." she said and left me alone at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up and ready! I hope you like it so far, I'm trying my best!**

**...**

I showed up to Carly's apartment late. I wasn't in my pajama's yet; they were in my bag. I knocked on the door, rocking back on my heels when Carly answered. She, of course, was already in her pajamas. Her short (and I mean short) heart decorated bottoms and loose tank top with the words "Party Girl" on the front. But, damn. Sure, I've seen Carly in her pj's before, but that was back when I denied having feelings for her. Seeing her now, I might as well just kiss her and run like Hell. If Hell could run, that is.

"You're late." Carly said in a fake scolding tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said, walking in.

Carly closed the door behind me and followed me into the kitchen where I was already checking out the snacks she's prepared. "Hey, leave those for the actual sleepover."

"Well, I'm here." I said. "Let it start."

"It doesn't start until you're in your pajamas, Missy." she said.

I groaned. "You're killing me, kid."

"Just go change." Carly giggled.

"Whatever you say, mom." I joked, going into the bathroom in the hallway by Spencer's room.

I got in the bathroom…and freaked the hell out. I already knew this wouldn't be easy. I'd bet the entire Meat Parade (okay, not really but I'm just saying) that something would happen tonight. And when I suspected something, there was an eighty percent chance that I was right. This was gonna be bad. Very bad.

_Breath, Puckett._ I thought. _Just breathe. It's only your best friend you're dealing with._

"Yeah, that's the problem." I muttered to myself.

The knock on the door made me jump out of my skin. "Sam? You okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." My voice cracked and I winced.

"I'm going upstairs." Carly said. I was thankful she didn't notice when my voice failed me.

"Okay, I'll be up when I'm done." I replied.

I heard her footsteps retreat from the door and sighed, taking my clothes out of the bag and changing quickly in my plain t-shirt and black and red plaid boxers. I creeped out of the bathroom and made my way upstairs. Carly's bedroom door was open and I just walked in. Carly already had the movies in a pile by the computer and the beginning title screen for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone was playing. We sometimes did a Harry Potter movie marathon, since we were both big fans of the series. We also constantly argued about who Hermione belonged with, me going with Harry and Carly for Ron. Of course, since she ends up with Ron, my argument was invalid.

"Just in time." Carly said, smiling when she saw me. She was splayed out on her bed with one of the bowls of chips.

"Yep." I said, putting my bag down on the side of her bed and going around to the other side.

Yes, we've shared a bed before. Except this would be a bit more…awkward…for me. Like I said, this wouldn't be easy. I laid down next to her, propped up on a couple of pillows and trying to tell my heart to relax. This was totally normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing at all…yet. I reached into the bowl for some chips, coming in contact with Carly's hand. On instinct, I jerked my hand away at the feel of sparks. She didn't notice.

"I can't believe they just left him on the porch like that." she said, gesturing to the movie. "I mean, they could've knocked or something."

I laughed a little tensely, trying to shake the sensitive touch from me. We had the same conversation all the time. "They couldn't just left them see they were from Hogwarts. Then they might not of taken Harry."

"Well, yeah, but I'm not saying they had to stay. Just knock and leave. I wonder how long he was out there."

"He survived, so I don't think he was out there that long. And they never really show Dumbledore and McGonagall leaving, they just zoom in on the scar. So, we don't really know what they did."

Carly nodded in agreement. A few movies later, either Goblet of Fire or Order of the Phoenix, we were getting tired. Carly sighed and tilted her head so she was resting on my shoulder. My muscles tense and I shift uncomfortably. Fucking Lord.

"What's the matter?" Carly asked in a yawn.

"W-what do you mean?" I said.

"You just got really tense." She looked up and straight into my eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded a little stiffly. "Uh-huh. Everything's fine." Carly gave me a disapproving look and I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious."

She shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to get some more Wahoo Punch. You want some?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

She disappeared out the door and I fidgeted nervously. Give me a break. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind of the obscene thoughts that were fighting to torture me. It wasn't working. My eyes reopened to the bedroom door opening and closing. Carly had two cups in her hand and she came to the edge of the bed. I sit u, reaching for my cup, when she moves it away.

"Ah, ah, ah." she says.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Do you really want it?" Carly asked, a smirk on her pretty face.

"Uh, duh! Quit playing around!"

And that's when I couldn't see straight. With both cups still in hand she climbed onto the bed and straddled me. My mouth fell open and I stared like a fucking idiot. The hell was she doing?

"Tell me how bad you want it." she whispered seductively.

"Er-uh…" was all I could manage.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Carly said, pouting. Damn that pout. "Don't you want it? Don't you want me?"

"Y-yes…" I said in a dazed confusion.

I don't remember her putting the cups down, but, then next thing I know, her hands are on my wrists and her lips are a single breath away from mine.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she questioned.

"Nothing." I said before kissing her.

My mind spun out. Her lips were softer than I imagined, and she was definitely a good kisser. I could sense my heart ready to explode. She requested entrance (which I happily granted) and she moaned softly, the sound ringing in my ears and causing my blood to run hot. Her fingers skimmed the edge of my boxers and my hips bucked meekly. After that…son of a bitch…

"Sam…" She breathed my name like a prayer. One that I could answer. Her voice became more demanding and urgent.

"Yeah, Carls?" I said.

She looked at me with those damn brown eyes and muttered, "…wake up…"

My eyes opened, squinting against the sudden light exposure. Goddamn. Carly was hovering over me, shaking me. "Sam, get up."

Fuck. A dream. I gritted my teeth, glancing down at our lower halves. Still dressed. That was good. I guess.

"I'm up, Cupcake." I finally answered, sitting up when she backed off.

"Good dream?" Carly said, smiling.

"W-what makes you say that?" Damn it, I was blushing. Did I talk in my sleep? I knew I did, but I hoped I didn't this time.

She shrugged. "Well, you were harder to wake up. More than usual. So I figured it was a good dream or a nightmare."

_More like a mix of both._ I thought to myself. "Oh." I said, sighing in relief.

"Come on, I'm making breakfast." she said suddenly, taking my hand and dragging me out of bed.

Thank God for food.

**...**

**So? Did you like it? R&R please for chapter 3!**


End file.
